


Words Have Meanings

by LeviGribble



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children of Characters, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviGribble/pseuds/LeviGribble
Summary: Years after Ruby ran away from her team to settle along the coast of Mistral with her secret lover Roman Torchwick, her past comes back to haunt her. After news that Roman Torchwick is still alive, General Ironwood sets out to capture him once more and bring peace to Remnant...however, after five years of isolation, Ruby’s hideout in Mistral may have a new addition to it. [Slight AU. Post-volume 5]
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Words Have Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> RIP me saying that I would update monthly lol.
> 
> Current me is having nostalgia from a year ago and procrastinating on her assignments due this week. (She's also listening to 'Your eyes tell' by BTS. What a bop.) 
> 
> If I post a crossover between Haikyuu!! and RWBY it's because I spent late October watching it and needed an outlet.

Wails of a baby emitted from the room, past the open window and into the air of Mistral. A newborn child was cradled in the arms of a woman, Riley Clyde, as tears swept her face and a hum left her, throat fragile after hours of screaming in pain and her aura barely intact. Her husband, Royce, was in awe at the sight. Bundled up in her arms was a sweet baby girl. She looked fragile and delicate and way too precious for her own good. And she held these bright glowing eyes. 

Riley looked over at her husband, using far too much willpower to take her eyes off the child. Her eyes gleamed with pride, with hope, and something of the future. Royce took that as reassurance that everything would be okay. From this point forward everything would be okay. 

“She’s beautiful,” her voice was barely above a whisper, slightly croaky and she gave Royce a smile from ear to ear before turning to admire the baby, a blooming feeling of realisation dawning upon her. From the moment she found out she was carrying the life of another, to a child she would call her own, it couldn’t possibly feel as real as what she felt in that moment. 

“She has your eyes,” Riley’s newborn had eyes just like her husbands: an emerald green, a type she only recognised in his eyes, and now in her daughter’s. 

“And yours.” She took note of how there were specs of silver near the pupil. 

“What do you want to call her?” He was transfixed on the scene in front of him, the family he never knew he needed becoming a reality. 

“I’m not sure…”

“How about…” Royce pondered.

“Renée,” she said it with assurance and clarity, 

“Renée?”

“Yeah, Renée.” Riley didn’t even look up from the child, her usual loving gaze entranced on the small girl, smiling cheekily. 

“Renée Clyde. I like the sound of it.”

“So do I.” She replied mindlessly, as she cooed the baby in her arms, knowing full well that the doctors would take her away and put her in an incubator any moment now. “You don’t want to hold her?”

“I’ll have a lifetime to hold her, I can deal with a few hours. She looks like she’s already warmed up to her mother.” Tears gathered in Riley’s eyes once more. She lifted her head up, trying to change the flow in which her tears were going, proving to be rather unhelpful. 

“Here, you can hold her,” a genuine smile from her set something deep inside him ablaze. “I can see the desperation in your eyes, don’t try to deny it.” She giggled slightly as he showed fear in his eyes of holding the girl, his body stiff before he relaxed into it. He awkwardly extended his arms before Riley placed the girl in his care, whispering words of encouragement to him. 

Almost instinctively Renée began to cry as Riley placed her in Royce's arms. 

“It’s okay…it’s okay, baby girl. This is your daddy.”

A precious bundle of joy hid beneath the fabric was all it took for Royce to understood how hard it was to look away from something as beautiful as her. He mimicked Riley in cradling the newborn in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to her, humming ever so slightly to comfort the girl. She was so tiny in his arms, looking like the embodiment of innocence as she waved her arms around, letting out a short laugh. 

Gently (and reluctantly), he passed the child back to her, and sat beside her on the hospital bed, careful of his leverage, raising an arm around his wife’s waist and just sat there, in pure harmony. He watched as her silver eyes trailed Renée's, taking in her dishevelled look but letting loose a smile he preserved for her. 

“God, I’m so happy.” She wore a bright smile, like she’d seen true bliss for the first time, and Royce realised, she had. They had. Royce leaned over, gently rubbing Riley’s arm, moving to wipe a few tears away from her face. 

Seeing the woman of his dreams warming up to their child felt surreal. The family he knew he’d never have was finally coming together and it was far more than words could ever describe.

“Hey, sweetheart. We’re your parents.” 

“How does ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ sound to you?” A smile rippled through the child, clutching onto her finger gently, as Riley planted soft kisses onto her forehead. 

Although it was a simple, mindless question, Royce knew in that moment of a simple word that almost seemed like it was meant for this occasion. 

“Perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank God for the longer summary characters on Ao3. Second of all, sorry about being inactive for a few months, was kinda busy heh. Third of all, if you're still reading this I salute you. 
> 
> I've been quarantining these past few days, keeping my distance from family members and sanitising my hands every other minute I leave my room. Currently spending my time simping over Jungkook, rewatching Haikyuu!! every morning and listening to Taylor Swift (but that's not new tbh). 
> 
> I hope y'all are staying safe, taking care of yourselves in the best way you can and staying positive. It can be hard sometimes but I know you can pull through. You're doing great, angel! Remember that you're beautiful and precious and so, so loved. 
> 
> Sending you so much love from across the globe!


End file.
